


I Found You In A Chain Of Flowers

by bluewishdust



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She is so innocent,” Isabela said with a devious grin appearing on her lips, “I wanna fuck her.”</p>
<p>Isabela always gets what she wants. Merrill is not always what she seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You In A Chain Of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I think this turned out a bit different from the usual Merribela stuff I write? I am curious how you like it.

“Just look at her…” Varric said to Isabela, “She kind of grows on you, doesn’t she? What a cute little elf...”

He was talking about Merrill. The newest addition to Hawke’s squad was sitting in the grass, picking flowers and talking to herself. Her skin looked like spilled milk. There were ribbons braided into her dark hair. She unconsciously wiggled her bare toes.

Isabela leaned back without taking her eyes of the elf. Merrill was smiling now. Maker knows why. Maybe she had spotted a butterfly.

“She is so innocent,” Isabela said with a devious grin appearing on her lips, “I wanna fuck her.”

Varric snorted next to her. “You never change, Rivaini, do you?” he said in an amused tone, “You can’t walk past a pure thing without wanting to get your greedy hands all over it.”

Isabela ignored his statement. She still couldn’t get her eyes of Merrill who didn’t differ much from all the pretty flowers which were growing all around her.

The dwarf beside her chuckled. “You are looking at her like a starved wolf looks at a lone halla,” he said, “She’s not a shiny thing for you to take. Don’t taint her.”

Isabela grinned. She always took what she wanted. And right now she wanted to take this elf’s innocence away. Wanted to spoil her.

“Oh I will taint her,” she purred, “And she is going to like it.”

………………………..

Soon it turned out that Merrill wasn’t as pure as expected. After the first fight the crew had gotten into, her slender hands were covered in blood.

She moved different during combat. Not the slightest bit less graceful, but a lot more lethal. 

She still managed to look innocent afterwards. Her green eyes seemed too big for her face, which flushed bright red as she noticed that everyone was staring at her in disbelieve. 

“I am really sorry for… the mess,” she apologized and her way of talking was so sweet that you could easily forget about the corpses to her feet.

Not even death could deprave her which made Isabela want to try it even more.

…………………………

It wouldn’t be hard for Isabela to seduce Merrill this was for sure. The elf adored her. Looked up to her like she was the only important thing around.  
A wicked grin, a muttered word was enough to make the elf blush. 

Merrill sometimes didn’t seem to understand that the pirate was flirting with her but still she responded in a way that left no doubt about the fact that she wanted Isabela too.

………………………..

Their first kiss was sweet. Fingers tangled into hair. 

Isabela knew that it was working. That she was about to get what she wanted. She soon forgot about the fact that Merrill had been the one to start the kiss.

Sure, Isabela had been the one to lead Merrill into an abandoned alleyway. But it had been Merrill who had dragged her close, who had pressed her lips against the pirate’s as soon as they had been alone in the dark. 

Isabela was sure that she had wrapped the elf around her finger. She didn’t notice that it was happening the other way around too.

………………………………….

Eventually they ended up in Merrill’s bedroom.

“You don’t need to be scared, Kitten,” Isabela purred as she slowly undressed Merrill.

The elf smiled, her face hot. “I am not,” she said, “You are not… scary.”

She was naked now. Both of them were. Merrill’s skin looked even paler in the moonlight, flawless except from the scars on her arms. Her limbs fragile, her breasts small and firm.

Even now she looked like pure innocence.

“Do you even know what we are about to do?” Isabela asked amused and stroke the elf’s cheek.

Merrill giggled. “Of course I do,” she stated, “I know that you are not here to… play cards this time. We would still be wearing clothes then.” She stole a quick kiss from Isabela’s lips.

“I am clueless about many things,” she then continued, “And I get confused… all the time… but I am not stupid. And only because I don’t talk about dirty things… Doesn’t mean I don’t think about them.”

A grin appeared on Merrill’s face and it was wickedly sweet. Isabela wanted her more than ever.

The pirate reached out to push the elf down the mattress but before she had a chance to reach her, suddenly she was the one being pushed down.

Only with Merrill’s face above her she realized what was happening. The elf was looking down at Isabela, pressing her shoulder’s down with all her weight, which was not much. But still… Isabela was used to being on top.

She opened her mouth to complain but Merrill silenced her with a kiss which left her breathless. 

As Merrill’s pale hands started wandering down Isabela’s stomach towards her cunt she realized that the elf knew exactly what she was doing. This could not be the first time she was making love to someone.

Obviously Merrill was capable of much more than Isabela had suspected. Which only made her even more interesting.

When Merrill’s fingers found what they had been searching for Isabela decided that she was actually fine with submitting to the elf. More than that even. It felt good. Better than anything she had experienced for a long time.

Isabela didn’t make the effort to hold back her voice as Merrill, sweet, innocent Merrill brought her to her climax.

………………………………………………………

Isabela couldn’t fall asleep that night for her heart wouldn’t stop racing. Merrill slept tight, her head resting on Isabela’s chest. Looking just as innocent as she always had.

Somehow Isabela was glad about it.


End file.
